Ryuu gets her ass kicked
by Kawaii Drummer Demoness
Summary: Everyone goes to the pool where Yusuke looks for dolphins and many arguments occur. Please R&R!


Hi Minna-san! Yay! I'm finally putting a fic on! Gomen nasai, I've been sort of busy, so I haven't had time to type/write anything. But I'll put more fics on! I promise!  
  
Anyway, in this fic... we have the usual people- - Black Dragon (B.D.), Ayame, Riku, Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, me (Rinoa), and the idiot (Kuwabara). Basically, everyone except for Sora. He's being a jerk so I'm not going to put him in this one.  
  
B.D.- He's always a jerk, Rin, you just never noticed.  
  
Riku- Be glad you're not related to him... It's torture.  
  
Aww... that's do mean. Oh well.  
  
Hiei- Will you do the disclaimer and MOVE ON!  
  
Yes sir...  
  
Oh! One more thing! I don't mind if you read my fics, just REVIEW them, please... RIKU!!!!!!! GRRRR!!!!! Because when you don't review them it hurts my feelings and makes me cry.  
  
And now... the disclaimer.  
  
I own nothing... *cries*  
  
You know what!?  
  
B.D.- What?  
  
I'm going to claim Riku! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA! *hugs Riku* WHO OWNS SOMETHING NOW!!!!!  
  
HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! *hugs Riku yet again* I OWN YOU! Miiiiiiiiiiiiiine!!!!!!!  
  
*Notices that everyone's staring at her* Errr... any... way....  
  
Oh! I almost forgot! I added in a new person! Kiara  
  
Kiara- Hi!  
  
Anyway! On with the fic!  
  
* * *  
  
AT KIARA'S HOUSE (approximately 2 years from now)  
  
Rinoa- Booooooooring.  
  
Ayame- *is bored as well, although she's too ... err... what's the word.... POLITE to admit it*  
  
Kiara- This IS boring, isn't it?  
  
B.D.- Uh huh.  
  
Ayame- *nods*  
  
Rinoa- Let's go do something.  
  
B.D.- Like what?  
  
(Long moments of silence follow)  
  
Rinoa- I KNOW! I KNOW! PICK MEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(A/N: Doesn't that sound like something I'd say? ^.^)  
  
Ayame- Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa- Yay! I say... Let's go find the twins! (i.e.- Sora and Riku)  
  
All- *fall down*  
  
Kurama- *walks up to front door* *rings doorbell*  
  
Doorbell- *rings*  
  
Kiara- *opens the door* Hi.  
  
Kurama- *walks in, followed by Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara* Hello.  
  
Ayame- Hi Kurama-san! *hugs Kurama*  
  
B.D.- HIEI!!!! *huggles Hiei*  
  
(A/N: Huggling people is fun, right B.D.?)  
  
Hiei- Hi... B... D...  
  
Rinoa- B.D. I don't think he can breathe.  
  
B.D.- Me either *releases Hiei* Better?  
  
Hiei- *nods*  
  
Yusuke- No hugs for me or Kuwabara?  
  
All- No.  
  
Yusuke- (to B.D. and Rinoa) I feel rejected.  
  
Kuwabara- Me too.  
  
Rinoa and B.D.- *simultaneously* You should! Bakas!  
  
Ayame- You're so mean to them.  
  
Rinoa- Don't you just love kitsune logic?  
  
B.D.- Good job, Ayame. And it took you how long to figure this out?  
  
(SUDDENLY, out of nowhere, Miroku pops up)  
  
Miroku- (to all of the females) Can I have a hug?  
  
Kiara, Ayame, B.D., And Rinoa- NO!!!  
  
(Everyone's favorite Irish Wind Master pops up)  
  
Jin- Hug me!  
  
Kiara- Okay! *hugs Jin*  
  
Jin- Arigatou! *leaves*  
  
Kurama- So what now?  
  
Rinoa- I KNOW!!!!!  
  
Everyone except for Yusuke and Kuwabara- Let's go find the twins???  
  
Rinoa- Exactly.  
  
Kuwabara- So ... the twins get hugs?  
  
B.D.- Yes. They get hugs from Rinoa.  
  
Kiara- Actually... THEY don't. Riku does, because he isn't a jerk.  
  
B.D.- I don't think Riku knows that Rinoa knows the Deep Dark Secret.  
  
Ayame- Hee hee.  
  
Rinoa- Err... and when did YOU PEOPLE start to care?  
  
Kiara- We always have Rin.  
  
B.D. and Kiara- (simultaneously) Ever since the Rinoa-Hating-Sora thing.  
  
Kiara- Now THAT was interesting.  
  
Miroku- Heh.  
  
(A/N: You know what? I feel like losing my G rating... *evil laugh*)  
  
Kuwabara- This is boring.  
  
Yusuke- Dolphin??? (Domo arigatou to B.D. for letting me use that idea)  
  
Rinoa- No dolphins Yusuke.  
  
Kuwabara- Kitty?  
  
Rinoa- No, no kitties, either.  
  
Kiara- I think we should go swimming.  
  
Kurama- *agrees*  
  
Ayame- That sounds fun.  
  
Hiei- Hn.  
  
Rinoa- I'm going to find Riku... I'll meet you there.  
  
(A/N: I (Rinoa) know something that I'm not supposed to know... Kiara and the twins live in the same neighborhood... heh heh heh)  
  
Everyone, except for Rinoa- *leaves*  
  
Rinoa- *calls Riku*  
  
Riku- Hi Rin.  
  
Rinoa- Hi! We're going swimming. Want to come?  
  
Riku- I guess so.  
  
Rinoa- Yay! Meet us there, okay?  
  
Riku- Okay.  
  
Rinoa- Ja Ne *hangs up*  
  
(The rest of the group is standing in the driveway)  
  
Rinoa- I'm here.  
  
Ayame- Let's go.  
  
Kiara- Are we going to walk... or drive?  
  
B.D.- It would be easier to walk... so we all don't have to cram into the car... Like we did that one time.  
  
Rinoa- Aren't memories great?!  
  
Yusuke- Yes! Like the time I got to SWIM with the dolphins (Thanks again B.D.)  
  
Ayame- Or like the time we got Hiei to kiss B.D.! Now THAT was great!  
  
B.D.- (in a desperate attempt to defend her and Hiei's relationship) It was  
  
only Spin The Bottle!  
  
Yusuke- But it was great!  
  
Miroku- Yes. It was.  
  
Rinoa- *notes her friends' pairings- Kurama and Ayame, Hiei and B.D., Kiara and Jin (who isn't here)* *laughs*  
  
Ayame- What?  
  
Rinoa- Oh, nothing....  
  
Yusuke- Huh?  
  
Kuwabara- What?  
  
Hiei- Dol- -  
  
Yusuke- WHERE!???!!!  
  
Kiara- When you called... did Sora pick up?  
  
Rinoa- ... Sora...  
  
B.D.- *is annoyed* Would you forget about that jerk!!!  
  
Rinoa- I can't!  
  
B.D.- WHY?!?!  
  
(A/N: B.D. and I have had this argument many, many times)  
  
Rinoa- I don't know...  
  
Kiara- I don't see why you liked him in the first place.  
  
B.D. and Kiara- (at same time) Riku's cuter, and he isn't a jerk!  
  
(A/N: These are the things we talk about when you aren't around, Riku ^.^)  
  
Ayame- I'd have to agree...  
  
(You can stop reading now if you want Riku... It gets worse, I promise)  
  
B.D.- If you had to pick ONE of them, who would it be???  
  
(Riku, stop reading NOW!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Rinoa- I'd have pick the ... umm ... *thinks* ... the one that doesn't hate the world.  
  
Kiara- See? Riku's so sweet, and you always act like you hate him.  
  
*The guys are having a conversation of their own*  
  
Rinoa- *is sad now... her friends do have a point*  
  
Ayame- ...  
  
B.D.- You know what?  
  
Kiara- What?  
  
Rinoa- What?  
  
B.D.- We argue about this way too much.  
  
Rinoa- That we do.  
  
Ayame- *nods*  
  
B.D.- But really, Rin... forget about Sora.  
  
Rinoa- I'm trying to...  
  
B.D.- If all else fails... Miroku's here.  
  
Rinoa- .  
  
Miroku- Hmm??? I heard my name.  
  
Rinoa- *glares at B.D.*  
  
B.D.- My death glare!  
  
Rinoa- Gomen ne.  
  
B.D.- Or... there's always Riku....  
  
Rinoa- SHUT UP!!!!  
  
B.D.- I was just saying...  
  
Rinoa- I didn't ask for your opinion! Bitch!  
  
(There goes the G-rating!!!!)  
  
B.D.- That's the thing... You never ask for anyone's opinion. That's why the you and Sora thing didn't work out! Give Riku a chance!  
  
Rinoa- *is angry* I don't care about Riku!!!!!  
  
(I wonder if he stopped reading)  
  
Hiei- B.D.-chan, just let it go.  
  
AT THE POOL  
  
(Everyone's in there swimming attire, and Riku is now here)  
  
Riku- Hey Rin.  
  
Rinoa- Hi.  
  
Ayame- *walks up* Rinoa... try to avoid B.D. as much as possible... she's still mad.  
  
Rinoa- *nods* okay.  
  
(The two fire demons, Hiei and B.D., claim a few beach chair like things, and start a conversation)  
  
Hiei- Maybe you shouldn't try to get her to forget Sora... Maybe she doesn't want to forget him...  
  
B.D.- But Hiei, I'm trying to help her.  
  
(And their conversation soon turns into one of their usual ones - about death, fire, katanas, that kind of stuff.)  
  
(The rest of the group is in the pool)  
  
Small Child 1- *has a blue inner tube* It's you're turn to ride in the pirate ship!  
  
Small Child 2- Okay *gets in the inner tube*  
  
Child 1- *pushes Child 2 around in the shallow end of the pool*  
  
Rinoa- *has an idea* (to Ayame and Kiara) Let's see how immature we can be!  
  
Kiara- Okay!  
  
Rinoa- *Hijacks a green inner tube and a pink foam floaty noodle thing*  
  
Kiara- *Hijacks a yellow floatly noodle*  
  
ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE POOL  
  
Yusuke- Do you see any dolphins over there???  
  
Kurama- Nope, no dolphins here.  
  
(All the guys continue to help Yusuke look for dolphins in the pool... they seem to find this funny, perhaps they know something little Yusuke doesn't....?)  
  
IN THE SHALLOW END  
  
Rinoa- Here. Take the inner tube, Drowning Kitsune.  
  
Ayame- Domo arigatou, Koorime-Bat demon.  
  
Kiara- (to Rinoa) You're the Hopping Snow Bat!  
  
Ayame- *gets in the inner tube* Hurry grab the handles of my trusty inner tube!  
  
Kiara and Rinoa- *do just that*  
  
Rinoa- Swimming Kitsune! Captain Aqua Hamster!  
  
The Guys- ???  
  
Rinoa- Kurama and Riku, come here please.  
  
Kurama- *runs... err.. swims over*  
  
Riku- Hold on... I'm helping Yusuke look for dolphins. I think we found one!  
  
Rinoa- Right... Captain Aqua Hamster! Send your Co-pilot!  
  
Riku- *Is a very confused little bat demon* ???  
  
Kiara- The second in command! Captain Pervert!  
  
All the guys- *exchange confused glances*  
  
Rinoa- Miroku.  
  
Miroku- Oh... Right... Perv... that's me. *swims over*  
  
(A/N: I'm so mean... oh well... I mean it is Miroku we're talking about here)  
  
Miroku- What??? Oh! Hug!!!  
  
Kiara, Ayame, and Rinoa- No, Miroku.  
  
Rinoa- We're a pirate ship *holds out floaty thing* Pull us.  
  
(And so Kurama and Miroku pull Kiara, Ayame, and Rinoa around the pool.)  
  
Riku- *swims over* I'm here.  
  
Rinoa- You can go Miroku.  
  
Miroku- *swims away*  
  
Rinoa- Hi. We need your help Captain Aqua Hamster! ... We're a pirate ship and we need you to pull us because we're going to race with the other pirate ship and we have to wi--  
  
Riku- *laughs*  
  
(A/N: If you haven't noticed Riku pushed Rinoa's head underwater, which wasn't very nice.)  
  
Rinoa- *is quite angry* That was mean! JERK!!!  
  
Riku- Sorry, Rin.  
  
Rinoa- It's okay... so as I was saying, we have to win!  
  
Ayame- *gets out of the inner tube* Take the inner tube, Hopping Snow Bat!  
  
Rinoa- 10-4, Drowning Kitsune! * Gets in the inner tube*  
  
(Swimming Kitsune and Captain Aqua Hamster pull the pirate ship around the pool)  
  
Hiei- (to B.D.) You think they're still sane?  
  
B.D.- Nope.  
  
Kuwabara- That looks fun!  
  
Yusuke- I wonder if THEY see any dolphins?  
  
(A/N: Oh, and in case you were wondering... They won the pirate ship race)  
  
. . .  
  
(Everyone puts back on their normal clothes)  
  
(They start to walk back to Kiara's house)  
  
Rinoa- That was ... fun.  
  
B.D.- What's fun is watching you flirt with Riku.  
  
(Did he ever stop reading this?)  
  
Rinoa- SHUT UP! I wasn't flirting!  
  
B.D.- That's all you did while we were there.  
  
Kiara- B.D....  
  
B.D.- Rinoa shouldn't mind me saying this... since she doesn't care about him.  
  
Hiei- B.D....  
  
Rinoa- Do you ever shut up, I mean why do you care about what I do?!  
  
B.D.- Will you ever forget about Sora?  
  
(A/N: I've always wanted to write a fic where someone gets the hack beat out of them)  
  
Rinoa- Bitch! *punches B.D.*  
  
(And here we see B.D. and Rinoa punching, scratching, slapping, and verbally abusing each other, while the others stand there. Riku, Kiara, Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke look bewildered; Ayame looks frightened... who wouldn't seeing two of their closest friends trying to kill one another. Miroku seems to be thoroughly enjoying the entire "cat fight," and Kuwabara looks well, like he always does... idiotic-like.)  
  
Miroku- Rinoa seems to be winning.  
  
(The two friends are still fighting- B.D. is now on the ground with the half ice apparition, half bat demon clawing away at her face)  
  
Miroku- I didn't know Rin could get so angry...  
  
(Everyone else watching comes out of their trance-like state)  
  
Ayame- Make them stop!  
  
Miroku- Yes, Rinoa's defiantly winning, but not by much.  
  
Riku- (to Miroku) You're going to sit there and watch them beat the hell out of each other!?  
  
(Miroku and the male bat demon rush in to stop the quarrel)  
  
Hiei- *also decides to help*  
  
Kiara and Ayame- *attempt to help also*  
  
Kurama- No, you two shouldn't get involved.  
  
(Riku pulls the half bat demon from the fire demon. He grasps her arm so that she doesn't go back to the ground to continue clawing away at B.D.'s face. As Hiei helps B.D. up, Rinoa is struggling to free herself from Riku, finally she turns away from the two fire demons and to the male that's preventing her from moving. She digs her moderately long fingernails into his face, leaving a deep gash across Riku's left cheek. Her eyes no longer show rage, but now pain and sorrow.)  
  
Rinoa- Riku... *hugs him* Gomen nasai...  
  
Riku- It's okay, Rin.  
  
* * *  
  
And that's all. I considered writing another chapter, or a sequel, but ... I don't think I will... unless someone can convince me... or I get at least... *counts on fingers* Eight reviews. And once again, domo arigatou to Black Dragon for letting me beat up her character, and ... I KEPT MY G- RATING LONGER THAN BLACK DRAGON!!! HA HA HA!!!!!  
  
~Bats, bunnies, and evil demonic twins~  
~Rinoa~  
^.^ 


End file.
